


Los pobres no cargan oro

by CattivaRagazza



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Él era un brillo de dorado intenso, como fino polvo de oro; por fuera, por dentro era fragmentos de intentos fallidos.





	Los pobres no cargan oro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda, el rey de los piratas (?).
> 
> Prompt: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #3 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Zoro/Sanji.
> 
> Extensión: 199 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Sí, estoy en pos de retomar este fandom, que hace tiempo dejé botado. Avisados estáis, TEMED (?).
> 
> [Editado 23/04/2019]

Como las especias, aroma característico de su persona, no era más que polvo fino y diminuto machacado por un mortero. Como las especias, marcaba su presencia así fuera con tan solo un poco de sus fragmentos.

Brillaba en los ambientes, destacaba en medio de la multitud y aún así por dentro no era más que polvo fino. Molido, mas no frágil. Como quien se ha caído miles de veces y todas ellas se ha levantado, no indemne pero sí fortalecido, dispuesto a continuar avanzando. El único problema era que tropezaba siempre con la misma piedra, constantemente y con la idiotez palpable de seguir intentándolo, como un verdadero imbécil.

Era tan fácil como voltear la mirada, tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para alejarla de ellas —porque, a fin de cuentas, ellas nunca lo iban a ver— y centrarla en él. Tan simple como que notase que entre trago y trago de _sake_ , cada sorbo de alcohol se convertía en la especia que no podía poseer aunque quisiera, porque quería —mierda, de verdad que sí quería—, pero no sabía cómo obtenerlo ni se animaba a intentarlo.

Porque brillaba, como fino polvo de oro; los espadachines errantes no cargan con oro.


End file.
